Hawkman
SuperFriends Team Member appearance]] Hawkman is a superhero, who has sworn to protect the Earth from evil. __TOC__ Background Information ]] The version of Hawkman used on the cartoon is probably the Silver Age version, who is a native of the parallel-universe Earth-One; Katar Hol who was from the planet of Thanagar. Katar's father was Paran Katar, renowned ornithologist and inventor. Among Paran Katar's various creations are the anti-gravity Nth Metal and their wings. Katar soon became one of the most skilled of the Hawk-Police and wife to Shayera Hol. After ten years of marriage, the pair were sent to Earth in 1959 (1965 in the Earth-1A universe) to capture the shape-shifting Thanagarian criminal Byth. Following this mission, they elected to remain on Earth to work with authorities in Midway City in the United States to learn human police methods. The two adopted covers as a pair of museum curators, Katar and Shayera Hol. He joined the newly formed Justice League of America in the early 1960's (the JLA was founded in late 68' in the Earth-1A universe).The Background Information is from Earth-One continuity Continuity from Filmation's DC Superheroes Adventures (1967-1968) Coming Soon! Powers Alien Physiology: He has no special powers, but as a Thanagarian, Katar Hol possesses several gifts that are common to members of his race, but set him apart from normal humans. A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. In the prime of his life, Katar was actually older than many of Earth's senior citizens. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. * Enhanced Vision * Enhanced Hearing * Above Average Strength level: Katar Hol is several times stronger than a normal human in Earth gravity. Abilities * Master Combatant * Archery * Historiography: Katar Hol is an expert in many of Earth's cultures, particularly those pertaining to medieval Europe and the Roman Empire. * Multilingualism: Katar Hol is fluent in many Earth languages. * Communicates with Birds: His unique physiology also enables him to verbally communicate with birds. appearance.|thumb]] Weaknesses Mortality Equipment * Nth Metal Wings: Without these wings made of Nth metal, Hawkman could not fly. * Medieval Weaponry * Laser Bow Vehicle * HawkshipName given in the Filmation cartoons The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968). SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * The legendary Gardner Fox teamed up with artist Dennis Neville to create Hawkman / '''Carter Hall' in 1940.Go to [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database] on the first appearance of Hawkman in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_1 Flash Comics Vol. 1, #1 (January, 1940)] :* This [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Age_of_Comic_Books Golden Age] Hawkman was an archeologist who was the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian prince, Khufu. He and Hawkgirl used the same tools displayed in his museum to fight crime. * In 1961, Gardner Fox and Joe Kubert, re-created Hawkman as Katar Hol. This Silver Age Hawkman first appeared in The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 # 34''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_34 The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 # 34 (March, 1961)] (Feb-Mar 1961). :* In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Age_of_Comic_Books Silver Age], DC introduced new versions of several characters. The new Hawkman and Hawkgirl were police officers from the planet Thanagar who stayed on Earth to help human police forces, and the Justice League, deal with supervillains. *In 1967, he made his television debut in the Filmation series The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968). He has a pet bird named Screel. * He appeared again a few years later in 1977 as part of the regular line-up for Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends series (1973-1985) * In the 1985 series [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths], Hawkman’s history became muddled with several new versions of the character appearing throughout the years, some associated with ancient Egypt and some with Thanagar. These versions of the character have starred in several series of various durations. *In the comics, Hawkgirl is Hawkman's wife, this is never actually stated to be the case on the show, but it is implied somewhat. It is at least evident that they are partners in the way that Batman and Robin are. External Links * The Hawkman disambiguation page at the DC Database. * Hawkman at Wikipedia * Hawkman at Don Markstein’s Toonopedia Website * Hawkman at the [http://www.comicvine.com/ Comic Vine] * The Hawkman FAQ Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters